


sweet music playing in the dark

by pinkmoons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, no beta we die like men, post season 5 finale even though it's not out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoons/pseuds/pinkmoons
Summary: In which Zari is stargazing and John joins her.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	sweet music playing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this in less than an hour? yes. is it also one of my favorite fics i've written? yes. did i steal the title from a hozier song? also yes.

“What’re you doing up?”

Zari can hear John before she sees him. He sounds groggy—understandably so, since everyone else on the ship is still asleep and probably will be for the next few hours.

“I’m stargazing,” she says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. The window in front of them shows hundreds of stars spread out across space, twinkling and lighting up the room just enough for her to see John sliding down onto the floor to lay beside her.

Every other window on the ship shows the temporal zone, but Zari may have used some of her old-timeline-Zari leftover knowledge to hack Gideon into showing what’s essentially a livestream of space. It’s one of her constant calms on the ship. It’s what got her through losing Behrad and then getting put into an alternate television dimension with another version of herself.

John stays quiet, and Zari asks, “What’re _you_ doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Zari can _hear_ the grin on his face when he adds, “And you never answered my question.”

“Yes, I did,” she says, a budding argument on the tip of her tongue before she swallows it. “I’m stargazing because I woke up early and couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“Ah.”

His hand is only inches from hers, and she reaches out a pinky cautiously. It’s not like he’s going to reject her. Zari knows that, but with all that’s happened lately, she is cautious. She doesn’t want to mess it up somehow. John seems to take the hint, and intertwines their fingers together for her.

“I come down here a lot when everyone else is asleep,” she blurts out after a few minutes of silence, not really knowing why she’s saying it other than for the reason that someone is here to listen. “The stars are so pretty. It’s calming.”

John hums in agreement, and with the stupidest of grins on his face, says, “Not as pretty as you, love.”

“Shut up.” She untangles their fingers just to swat at his arm, but her voice raises an octave as she tries to bite back a smile from how flustered the stupid joke makes her. He laughs, and she fits their hands back together again without much thought.

“You know, I’m glad you’re still here,” he says, softly, as if he doesn’t want her to hear.

He doesn’t have to say what he means by _here—_ Zari already knows. He’s glad she’s here with him. After dying at the hands of a zombie horde, getting resurrected and sent into a TV reality, and then possessed by her old self and kissing Nate right in front of him.

“I’m glad you’re still here, too,” she says, a little uncomfortably. She’s better with feelings than he is, but not by much. It’s why the rest of the team could never tell if they were going to kill each other or fuck each other at any given moment before absolutely everything went to hell. She wonders if they’re going to think the same thing when things go relatively back to normal around the ship.

“Right, now that that’s established, I need a smoke.” John goes to sit up, and Zari grips his hand tighter, yanking him back down.

“No, you don’t.” She gives him an ‘I’m gonna kill you’ look that he can’t see in the dark, but he knows it’s there. “You said you quit.”

“That was before we changed the timeline.”

“No,” she says, again, turning her head to look back out the window in an attempt to keep her cool. “John-”

“Alright, alright,” he says with a huff, and Zari can’t help the smug smirk on her face. “You’re right.”

She can’t tell if it's because she hasn’t been paying attention, but he sounds _exhausted_ _._ It makes her face fall a little as she turns her head back towards him. “Go back to bed, John. You sound exhausted.”

“Nope,” he says, stubborn as ever. “I’m good, love.”

She squints to look at him (because they both refuse to just get up off the surprisingly comfortable floor to turn the light on) (also because the stars are too pretty to ruin with light pollution) and it’s too dark to make out anything but his silhouette. Still, she watches the shadow of his chest rise and fall slowly as best as she can.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Zari can't tell if he's still awake or if he's asleep on the floor next to her. Either way, she shifts her body a little closer to his and gives his hand a squeeze.

It’s only in that moment does Zari realize that watching the stars is a lot more comforting with him next to her. 


End file.
